Recently, a pre-taken image is widely used in surgery that treats affected part of a patient. Especially, in cases such as otorhinolaryngology surgery, the surgery should be carried out by avoiding nerves and organs of a patient, so the pre-taken image is required to carry out a highly accurate surgery.
In general, a pre-taken image includes a three-dimensional images such as an MRI image, a CT image, etc., and to perform an accurate registration between the pre-taken three-dimensional images and a real time three-dimensional images, various registration methods such as a method installing a marker on a surface of skin, a method using a template, a surface template-assisted marker position (STAMP) method, etc. have been studied.
However, the above mentioned conventional methods may have various problems such as an error according to a skin change that is incurred by installing a marker to the skin, a troublesome of producing a STAMP before surgery and a high cost for the production thereof, a lot of time is required for a registration, etc.
Therefore, compared to the prior arts, a registration method that may acquire accurate result at low cost in a short period of time is requested.